The OC: A Romeo And Juliet Love Story
by tinkerbell-princess
Summary: This tells the story of a young couple, deeply in love, but they must keep their relationship a secret as their family's would disapprove. Will love win in the end?


_**The O.C: a Romeo & Juliet love story.**_

**I don't know what caused me to write this story, but it's based in the early centuries think Romeo & Juliet/Shakespeare era.**

**Let me know what you think of it and any ideas if you have any! Thanks.**

**DICLAIMER: I do not own The O.C or anything like that. (Or the Romeo & Juliet storyline either)**

Marissa Cooper woke to her maid's voice as she waltzed into Marissa's room. "Good morning Miss Cooper," she sung, opening the large blinds hanging in front of the window.

"'Morning Bethany," Marissa replied, throwing her bed covers back.

"What a fine morning it is! Are you not excited about tonight?" Bethany asked, gently pushing Marissa to her bathroom.

"Of course I am excited, Bethany. I just hope that Luke boy isn't there," Marissa explained, grabbing her hair brush.

"Marissa darling, I'm sure you'll warm to him, just give it time," Bethany said, "now you brush your hair then shower, and I'll leave you some clothes on your bed."

"Thank you Bethany," Marissa responded. She finished brushing her dark blonde hair before getting into the shower. Marissa closed her eyes as the hot water covered her, and she was upset when she knew she had to get out.

Bethany had laid a plain green dress onto Marissa's bed, and as it was a warm day, it fell to just under Marissa's knees and had no sleeves. She found some shoes to match the dress as well as a hat and shawl.

"I'm off to see Summer!" Marissa called as she walked down the large staircase of her family home.

"Marissa, sweety, when will you be back?" Julie, Marissa's mother said, walking towards Marissa.

"Soon mother, I will be back well and truly in time to prepare for tonight's party," Marissa explained, eager to leave the house.

"Good girl, you know how important this is to your father," Julie responded, before kissing her daughter on the cheek and waving her off, "goodbye."

"Goodbye mother," Marissa briefly kissed her mother's cheek before bouncing out the front entrance.

"Ryan!" Seth called out to his life-long best friend.

"Seth, what is it?" Ryan asked, noticing his friend was panting and sweating.

"My mother is looking for you, says it's important," Seth replied. Ryan followed his friend towards the Cohen house.

"Madam Cohen?" Ryan asked as the two boys entered the house.

"Ryan, my lad, why haven't you visited me? It's been a long time," Kirsten smiled, kissing Ryan on both cheeks.

"Sorry m'am. Seth said you wanted to see me?" Ryan said.

"Yes Ryan, I fear this rivalry between the Atwood's and the Cooper's is going to go too far, I have on the street of a planning of an attack, and I fear for you and your family." Kirsten explained, as her husband Sandy entered the room.

"Kirsten, stop turning him into a sissy," Sandy said, smiling at his wife, "have you told him?"

"Oh no, not yet," Kirsten answered, walking towards her husband.

"What? What is it?" Ryan asked the pair.

"The Cooper's are holding a masquerade party tonight, and I want you boys to stay away from the Cooper area. Don't go near the house, it may become dangerous," Sandy explained.

"Yes Sir," Ryan replied. The two boys said their goodbyes before going into town.

"Is that a Cooper?" Seth whispered to Ryan, nodding his head in the direction of a dark haired older male.

"Yeah, it's Jimmy Cooper. And what a horrible person he is. I despise him," Ryan answered, shooting Jimmy a harsh glance before continuing on his walk around the town.

"Did you just give me a haunted look?" Jimmy Cooper suddenly yelled across the fruit stall.

"So what if I did?" Ryan called back, prepared to fight.

"Ryan, shut up, do you want to get killed?" Seth quietly pleaded to his friend. Ryan maintained eye contact as the two men stepped before each other. Jimmy raised an arm and slapped Ryan quickly across the face.

"Jerk!" Ryan called before jumping to his feet.

"Ryan stop it, just leave!" Ryan's older brother, Trey, suddenly called, entering the food stall.

"I could take you both on, but I do have an important party to prepare for," Jimmy said in a huff, before spinning on his heel and heading towards the Cooper house.

"Seth, we have to go to their party!" Ryan declared as he, Seth and Trey headed towards the Atwood house.

"But they will know who we are," Seth exclaimed.

"Not if we are masked," Ryan smiled.

"Then we will go," Seth responded, as the trio headed home.


End file.
